


你的名字灼伤了我 LS

by AlphaDragon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDragon/pseuds/AlphaDragon
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 11





	你的名字灼伤了我 LS

当他拉好窗帘锁好门，颠颠地回到床边的时候，Sal已经脱下了上身的所有衣物。  
看着Omega迷人白皙的胴体，Larry再也忍耐不住，他脱下上衣随手一扔，露出健壮的肌肉，然后直接爬上床，伏在自己的Omega身上。  
但同时，他也很小心的没有压到Sal腿上的伤口。  
而Sal对Larry的细心很是满意，于是作为“奖励”，他搂住Larry的脖子，主动献上一个热情的深吻，然后尽可能多的散发了自己的信息素。虽然他知道自己的信息素味道并不浓郁也没那么诱人，但作为性事的陪衬，应该已经足够了。  
果不其然，当这个吻结束，Larry的呼吸又粗重了几分，不仅眼中泛起了欲望，手也开始蠢蠢欲动。注意到这一点的Sal轻轻笑了一下，然后在Alpha反应过来他的笑是什么意思前握住他的左手手腕，让那微烫的手掌心贴在了自己裸露的胸膛上。  
Larry惊讶的瞪大了眼：“我我我……真的可以吗？”  
Sal微笑着点头。  
下一秒，吻转移到了他的脖颈上，力道不算大，却还是留下了一片色气的红痕。Omega仰起头，因兴奋和情动而小声喘息着。  
又过了几秒，Larry继续向下品尝着，于是他的吻转而落在他的锁骨，Alpha以极轻的力度轻啃着，不断给Sal带来酥麻的快感。  
Sal毕竟是个正常的Omega，经过这一番挑逗，他的下身早已有了感觉，但Larry似乎没有注意到这一点，还在不慌不忙地享受着前戏。于是他愠怒地用拳头砸了下Larry的肩膀以示不满，换来的却是乳尖被捏住的微痛感，Sal没有忍住，发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
Larry悄悄翘起嘴角，一个不太明显的邪笑。  
他等的就是这个！真是太好听了！  
当Omega身上的被子被自己彻底掀开，Larry便不可避免的看见了Sal捆着厚厚绷带的左小腿，不由得一阵心疼。  
就在Larry出神的时候，已经快要无法忍耐的Sal不悦地屈起没有受伤的右腿不轻不重蹬了他一下。然而Alpha的反应速度要比他料想中快得多，结果就是他的腿还没来得及收回去，Larry便一把握住了他的脚踝。  
“天哪Sal，你踢得我好痛……”Alpha的表情看上去委屈极了。  
“快点！你还是不是个Alpha？！”  
“当然是了！我不仅是Alpha，还是你唯一的Alpha！”说着，他放开了Sal，然后跪坐在Omega分开的两腿之间，Sal还没反应过来，Larry就飞快的脱下了他的裤子。  
Larry弯下腰低下头去亲吻Omega柔嫩敏感的腹部，同时把一只手覆上了他已经抬头的欲望，轻轻握住，温柔地上下撸动。而第一次与Alpha有如此亲密行为的Sal哪里忍受的了这样的刺激，更不用说现在压在自己身上，给予自己快感的还是自己最爱的人。他从喉咙里发出了难耐的呜咽声，而注意到这一点的Larry则开始更卖力地“讨好”身下的人。不一会，Sal便微微挺起了腰，随着无声的尖叫和喘息，直接在Larry的手中释放了出来。  
Larry满意的看着，顺手把手上的白浊在床单上抹掉，然后掏出了自己坚挺多时的性器，直直抵在Sal双腿之间最私密的地方。他知道身下的人作为一个Omega，经过刚才那一番过火的挑逗此刻肯定早已动情，也就是说自己其实已经没有必要做扩张了，直接进去就好。  
他爱抚着Sal的光洁的大腿内侧，安抚着他，然后在他放松下来的时候慢慢挺进了一点，然后又是一点。  
当粗壮的性器整根没入Sal的后穴，Larry餍足地长长叹了一口气。Omega的入口和通道不仅十分紧致，而且还火热而潮湿，虽然刚刚插入的时候受到了那么一点点的阻力，但此刻Sal的肠道已经热情地死死吸住他的阴茎，似是不愿让自己离开一般，这简直是天堂般的享受！  
就好像……他们生来便无比契合，生来就应该在一起！  
Larry被自己的这个想法激得更兴奋了一些。  
二十秒后，Larry能感觉到Sal放松了些。于是他俯下身子，一边深情地对自己刚发现的Sal的敏感点又舔又吻，一边毫无章法地开始了速度由慢到快的抽插。虽然基本上没有什么经验，但凭借着Alpha器大活好的优势，很快，他就把身下的人干得抛下矜持又哭又叫，连连求饶，就连压在身下的平整床单也在不经意间被抓扯得皱皱巴巴。  
但Larry知道，身下的Omega其实很享受这过程，最大的证据就是他虽然嘴上说着不要，却还是不断放浪的扭动着自己的腰，想要得到更多，更多。  
这都是Omega在床上的本能。Larry也很明白这一点。  
所以说啊，Sal都这样“请求”了，自己又怎能不卖力一点呢？这样想着，他又一次加强了抽插的力度，Sal直被他操得意乱情迷娇喘连连，几乎爽得不知道自己是谁。  
但他却很清楚此时此刻压在自己身上的人是谁。  
Alpha的坚挺突然顶上他后穴中的一个地方，仅一下，Sal就彻底软了腰肢：  
“呜……啊……不要碰那里……”Sal可怜兮兮地请求着，太过了，那种快感太过了！  
然而这反而勾起了Larry那该死的好奇心，于是他摸索着，又在那一点上用力顶了一下。  
然后Sal就哭叫着射了出来。  
看着如此诱人的Sal，Larry终于也忍耐不住了，他大开大合地又抽插了几下，也射在了Sal体内。  
标记，完成了。


End file.
